


Blackout

by darthfelan



Category: Jynnic - Fandom, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Mild non-con, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthfelan/pseuds/darthfelan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Power failures can be a real hassle unless you're looking for a bit of revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout

Jyn shifted on the cold, metallic bench that served as a bed in the cells and rubbed her eyes. The cell she was in was small and brilliantly lit both day and night. How were you supposed to sleep on this horrible protrusion? You weren’t. That was the point of coarse. They put you in a bright, cold and uncomfortable cell in an effort to break you down. Cruel but effective most of the time. She’d been sitting in this cell for what felt like an eternity but was in actuality only a day. 

The day before she’d gotten into a scrap with three storm troopers in the town near the Imperial base. Normally she didn’t both with them unless they outright provoked her but these three had been harassing an elderly shop keeper and it had annoyed Jyn. The trio had gone down fairly quickly. If there was one thing Jyn knew how to do it was fight and she fought to win.

Their blaster rifles weren’t new models but they were decent and could be sold to a black market vendor for enough credits to feed her for a month, maybe two. Kicking the lead trooper square in his helmet for good measure she snatched up their blaster rifles and ran. Ducking and darting through the early morning crowd she moved with practiced ease, sliding between people and dodging arms and carts in her way. Ahead of her the street widened and across the road lay an alley that led down towards the underbelly where she made her home currently. For this month anyway, she liked to keep moving. 

People in the road usually crowded together and only moved when a convoy or one of the area warlords came through. Then they would scatter rather than face the wrath of the fierce some bodyguards that protected the scum. Today the crowds were parted but Jyn didn’t pause to consider why they were. She was focused entirely on crossing the street and hitting the alley with time to spare before the storm troopers could catch up to her and make her escape more difficult.

As she sprinted into the road she passed between three black clad Imperial troopers. If she had taken a moment to consider why they were there and what those strange black uniforms meant she might have had some warning. Stupid. An arm shot out in front of her and she was too close to avoid it. Jyn clothes lined herself.at full speed and was swept off her feet. She hit the street hard, the air knocked out of her and the blaster rifles scattering as she dropped them. Air exploded from her lungs and for a moment she was so stunned that she could do nothing but lie there.

Above her a white clad Imperial officer with graying hair and startling blue eyes gazed down at her with a mildly amused expression. Rolling over she scrambled to push herself up when a heavy, black boot slammed her back to the ground and pressed down hard between her shoulder blades pinning her. A blaster rifle (much nicer than the ones she’d stolen, she noticed) was aimed at the side of her head. 

“Do you want me to kill her, sir?” the trooper asked in a bored tone. Jyn’s head was twisted to the side and turning her eyes she could see the officer from her peripheral vision. He was watching her. 

“No.” he said leaning down and picking up one of the dropped blasters and looking it over. 

“Where are the storm troopers that these belong to?” he asked her. Jyn refused to answer him but she didn’t need to. The crowd that had been watching the Imperial officer’s arrival and Jyn’s subsequent capture moved aside to let the three battered troopers through.

“Here, sir.” The leader said raising a hand. “Sorry, sir. She got the jump on us.” he explained managing to appear embarrassed even with a full helmet hiding his expression. The officer looked at the troopers with mild disdain and tossed the first one his weapon. The other two moved to collect their blaster rifles and then returned to their squad leaders flanks. The trooper that had Jyn pinned to the road wasn’t letting up and she had little doubt there would be a bruise in the shape of his boot on her back. He wouldn’t be so tough if he didn’t have the fancy blaster rifle in hand, she thought and was tempted to try to push him off. She didn’t doubt he would shoot her so she stayed perfectly still. Turning his attention back to Jyn the officer nodded at the trooper who was still holding her. 

“Arrest her, put her in the cells and she’ll be dealt with soon enough.” It was the white clad storm troopers that moved to obey, snapping restraining cuffs around her wrists and dragging her upright. She shot a murderous glare at the man in the white uniform and for some reason a bizarre white cape and then she was drug off down the street.

 

Once at the newly completed Imperial base she was shoved into one of the small cells and it seemed as if she’d been forgotten. She’d paced back and forth and tried to sleep but there was no sleeping on the hard bench that served as bed and seat. Some hours later a small slot in the base of the sliding door opened and a tray was pushed inside and the slot closed again. She’d been tempted to refuse the food but they weren’t likely to care, and she was hungry. To her surprise the food wasn’t that bad. What she usually ate was far worse. Shrugging off her jacket she rolled it into a ball and lay down again using the jacket as a pillow. That wasn’t much better but it helped. Closing her eyes Jyn slept.

 

There was a faint clicking sound and the sound of metal gliding that woke her. Turning her head she couldn’t at first figure out what was different and then she realized the cell was dark. From the doorway she could just make out the silhouette of the door. The open door. The sound she’d heard was the door sliding open. They’d been having problems with the power grid for weeks now but she never expected the black outs to extend to the Imperial base. She’d assumed they had their own power systems. 

Her immediate response was to leap up and run but if she did that they would be after her in a heartbeat.  
She could hear boots slowly moving down the hallway and whispers. 

“...check.....cells......close the doors.....isoners.....never noticed they’re unlocked....” 

Laying back down she feigned sleep as she heard the sounds of one of the troopers checking cells and then gently closing the cell doors manually. They wouldn’t lock but if they were closed perhaps the prisoners wouldn’t think to try them. Not a bad idea, except she already knew. Laying still she waited until the trooper stepped inside to check on her and shot up. Her fist smashed into the face plate of his helmet knocking the plastique into his face and sending him spinning. Grabbing his arm she slowed his descent turning what would have been a loud thud into a slight sound. She listened hard but heard nothing. 

Yanking on her jacket she peeked out the cell door and saw no one. Sliding out she gently closed the cell door behind her and moved down the dark hallway towards the one bend that led deeper into the base. Emergency lights were glowing, yellow light gleaming every few yards and casting a strange glow on the reflective hallway surfaces. There weren’t a lot of storm troopers on patrol. With the lights down they were probably doubled up on patrol around the perimeter. Three hallways, two stair cases, how did you leave this maze? Ahead she saw another corner and heard voices. Pressing her back against the wall she eased forward and carefully peered around the edge of the wall.

It was him! The Imperial officer. The one who had cost her two months worth of credits. Alright maybe one month but still. It would have fed her for several weeks. She scowled watching him. He was talking to a trooper near the end of the hallway. 

“.....running. We can’t keep having these kinds of power interruptions so find out where it’s coming from and have the technicians fix it.Provide them with whatever they need. If they need supplies, get them. If it’s security, provide it.” he said sharply. “I’ll be in my quarters if anything untoward happens.” The storm trooper saluted and hurried off to pass along orders and provide security for the harried technicians. With a swirl of that ridiculous cape the officer turned coming her way up the hall. Jyn slid back pressing into an alcove and holding her breath as he stalked past disappearing up the hall towards what must be the officers quarters. After a moment she followed him.

This one had cost her a lot of credits and what was worse he’d wounded her pride. She told herself she was going to knock him unconscious and rob him but it was more than just getting back the credits he’d cost her. Her humiliation stung. She wanted to prove that she wasn’t someone to be trifled with. She wasn’t some run of the mill thug that the Empire could squash under its arrogant boot heel. Keeping a safe distance she saw him turn another corner and followed. He disappeared through a pair of sliding doors that were manually shut behind him now that the power had failed. Glancing around Jyn made her way down the dark hall.

Listening at the door she heard nothing but silence. Hooking a finger into the metal she worked it open an inch and peeked in. The first thing she saw was the cape laying draped over a chair near the doors. No sign of the Imperial. He must have moved deeper into the rooms or maybe in to the fresher. She pressed the doors apart and slithered between them pressing them closed behind her. She took three steps forward and felt the barrel of a blaster pressing against the side of her head.

“Don’t move.” he said quietly. Jyn wanted to rage and curse at being caught unawares a second time by this man but she didn’t want him to see how frustrated he’d made her. The officer moved slowly along her side keeping the gun aimed at her temple. 

“Well well. I knew someone was following me. I should have guessed it was you.” he said. Jyn glanced at him hating that amused expression. “Once you realized your cell wasn’t locked why didn’t you make a run for it?” he asked.

“You owe me credits.” she said. The man raised an eyebrow.

“Do I? And what do I owe you credits for?” Jyn moved suddenly slamming her palm under the barrel of the blaster forcing it up towards the ceiling and swinging her other fist into his hand as she twisted the weapon. Her fingers curled around the grip and he found himself staring down the barrel of his own blaster. He managed to look impressed. It was Jyn’s turn to smirk.

“The blaster rifles. I stole those fair and square.” she said feeling greatly annoyed when he grinned. “What the hell are you smiling about?” she demanded. The Imperial shrugged his shoulders. 

“You have a real sense of entitlement, Jyn Erso.” he said coolly watching how her eyes widened and then narrowed. 

“I forgot how resourceful Imperials are.” she growled. “You have me at a disadvantage. You know my name but I don’t know yours. Who are you anyway? Some big wig politician?” 

“Close but not quite. I’m the Director of the Imperial Military.” he said smoothly enjoying the look on her face. It was surprise that he shared this information followed by quick calculation on how best to use it. “Orson Krennic.” he said with a slight bow at the waist. Jyn’s grip tightened on the blaster and she took a half step back. 

“So now we’ve been introduced and you know who I am and I know what you are. What happens now?” he asked not moving from his spot. Jyn thought for a minute. The easiest solution was to restrain him, take whatever goods he had that could be sold and run like hell. Yes. Good plan. “Do you have restraining cuffs handy?” she asked casting a quick glance around. She wasn’t sure why he might but if he had a blaster and he was a military officer he might keep them just because. Krennic raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

“The bed side table drawer.” he said nodding to the black, metallic table that sat on the right side of the bed. Keeping the blaster trained on him Jyn backed slowly across the room to the table. Grabbing the hand grip she pulled. And pulled again. And a third time. The damned drawer was stuck. She yanked on it in agitation managing to get it half open. “shit...” she muttered. Turning slightly she lowered the blaster to hook her fingers into the drawer wiggling it open.

Krennic had one hand on her side and the other snatching the blaster as he threw her onto the bed. Jyn landed with a bounce and a snarl of surprise. Of coarse, it was a trick! She scrambled to get across the bed but he was on her in a second straddling her hips and holding her down with a forearm across the backs of her shoulders. There was a clinking sound and from the corner of her eye she could see him holding the restraining shackles. 

“I didn’t lie.” he said cheerfully. 

“Rot in hell...” Jyn spat at him. Krennic chuckled cuffing her left hand and twisting her other arm back cuffing her right as well and effectively trapping her arms behind her. Jyn didn’t submit meekly to being cuffed and squirmed, twisting beneath him and trying to figure out a way to get loose. Leaning forward bracing himself on his hands he leaned down til his breath tickled her ear. 

“You might want to reconsider fighting me.” he purred intentionally pushing his hips against her ass so she could feel his erection. He did love a fighter. It made his blood run hot. Jyn made a hissing sound and called him the most vile names she knew in three languages. Krennic chuckled as he sat back and slid off the bed. The click of the blaster convinced her not to move as she listened to him moving around. What was he doing? She couldn’t see. Hands seized her boots dragging them off and Jyn shrieked kicking and twisting as he got her belt undone and yanked her pants down her legs tossing them aside and leaving her naked from the waist down. Once again she lunged forward across the bed but his weight was back sitting astride her legs and holding her in place. She tensed hearing him unfastening his belt, the clink of metal making her twist her hands against the restraints.

Krennic carefully folded the leather in half and leaned forward stroking the smooth belt along the side of her face. “You have been an extremely bad girl. So you’re going to have to pay.” he said and she could hear the grin in his voice.

“Don’t you dare! You rotten bastard! I swear I’ll...” she let out a shriek of indignation as the leather cracked across her bare ass raising a welt on the pale skin. Another blow and another welt, her skin was reddening almost as if it were anticipating the smacks. The thwack of the belt and her howls and yelps filled the room until her ass was a patchwork of welts and bright red skin. Krennic smoothed his hand slowly over the raised flesh smiling when she tensed. Curling the belt tightly he slid the leather between her legs slowly rubbing it against her cunt. He could hear the sharp intake of breath and knew that despite herself she was enjoying it,

The slow slide of the leather, up and down and Jyn’s hips were moving slowly against it. The way it pressed and ground against her clit was making her crazy and she bit the bed sheet trying to muffle a moan. A hand tangled in her hair and Krennic yanked her head off the bed.

“No you don’t. I want to hear you moan.” he growled. “I want to hear you beg for me.” Jyn twisted her head but his grip was like permasteel.

“Fuck you....” she gasped as the belt was tossed onto the floor. He held her head up at a painful angle as he freed his cock slowly rubbing it against her ass.

“What language you use.” he chuckled releasing his hold on her hair. Moving enough to push her legs apart he sank his cock into her in one smooth go that made her shout in surprise. Leaning forward he caught her hips, his fingers digging wells in her skin as he moved. Jyn panted, her shoulders and upper body pressed into the mattress as he fucked her. How the hell had she ended up here and why wasn’t she furious? Instead she was moaning and rocking into him wanting more. Krennic’s hand slid up her back slowly gripping her right shoulder and forcefully pulling her back each time he thrust forward. Jyn thought she might explode every time he sank home, making her shudder and gasp sharply. She was losing her mind. 

She heard a clicking sound and her hands came free as he tossed the restraining cuffs onto the bed and hauled her up. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her up so she was flush against his chest, his breath hot against her ear. Had she ever been this hot? Ever wanted it this badly? If she had she couldn’t remember. A quick lunge forward and she turned pushing him onto his back and straddling him only to sink down on to his cock again eagerly. His momentary irritation faded as she rolled her hips, leaning back to brace her hands against his thighs. 

Hands ran along her thighs and up against her stomach before his thumb found her swollen clit and he rubbed it vigorously. Sharp circles that dug in to the nerve endings and made her breath come in short pants. She was going to cum. She was going to cum. Her movements became frantic. Erratic. Unable to hold herself she cried out grasping at his chest for support, her nails digging in to his skin. Hands on her waist kept her moving and she braced herself on her hands as she rolled her hips energetically wanting to see what he looked like when he finally came. Sliding her hands into his she pressed them above his head and intentionally squeezed her cunt around him just to hear him moan. 

Gritting his teeth he came spilling inside of her and she rode him through it, their breath coming heavy as she slowed still draped over him. Jyn’s lips hovered above his and he smiled faintly as she bridged the gap and kissed him. Tongues tangled against one another, exploring, tasting and memorizing. He could have kissed her for an eternity. Drawing back slightly Jyn smiled at him as she clicked the restraining shackles into place around his hands. It took Krennic a second to realize that he was now cuffed to the headboard. Looking up at his trapped hands and then back at Jyn he scowled. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jyn stretched her arms above her head looking like a pleased cat and slowly slid off his cock and the bed. Gathering her clothes she dressed. 

“You humiliated me in the town yesterday. I think it’s only fair that I return the favor.” she said as she pulled on her boots. Krennic yanked on the cuffs glaring murderously at her as she wandered around the room collecting some of his things that she knew she could sell. Pausing she picked up the absurd cape and carefully folded it into a little square. Walking over to him she smiled down at him. Reaching down she placed the folded cape over his cock and gave it a pat before grabbing the items she wanted and heading for the door. Pushing them apart she looked back at him, cuffed to the bed and naked except for that little white square.

“I’ll leave these open so someone will find you.” she said as if she were doing him a favor. “I’m sure we’ll see each other again, Orson Krennic.”

“Oh you can count on that, Jyn Erso. You can count on that.”


End file.
